The King
by Satpick
Summary: Watch as a man takes his future, and molds it with his own hands so that he may ascend to his rightful place as the King of all.
1. Prologue

**The King: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Come on Katsumi. Don't you want to learn about your future?" A small energetic little brown haired girl asked as she pranced around her friend. Her friend, Katsumi, was a very beautiful 16 year old girl with vivid red hair that seemed to glow in the noon day sun. Her eyes looked like two perfectly cut rubies and her skin was a healthy tan in color. Currently she had an exasperated look on her face as she listened to her friend rant on and on about a "psychic" that she had gone to the other day.

"How can you possibly believe in that crap Michiru?" Katsumi watched has her friend stopped her prancing and started to sputter.

"W-w-w-what? Oh I see you're just jealous because she told me that I would be the inspiration for the greatest warrior that our world has ever seen." Michiru began to swoon as she imagined her knight in shining armor charging into battle as her proclaimed his love for her.

"Yeah right knowing you he probably just wants to win every fight because if he lost he would have to marry you." At this harsh comeback Michiru simply stared with empty eyes as her jaw hit the floor, her perfect dream ruined with one sentence.

"Well then why don't we find out what she says about you. Knowing you it will probably sound like this ' You will live your life alone having nothing but your books and cats to keep you company because your best friend Michiru will be off touring the world with her strong and handsome husband after he returned from his triumphant victory.'" At the end of her little speech she pulled down her left eyelid as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hmmm well now that I know my prediction, I have no reason to see this psychic; however, I must admit that sounds like such a lovely life. All alone with my books it sounds so peaceful." Katsumi sighed in contentment as she imagined her life.

"Ha-ha that was soooooooo funny," Michiru looked at her friend as she continued "but as your friend it is my duty to help you do what is best for you even if you don't believe in it." At this Michiru's face shadowed over as her mouth made a wicked smirk as she pulled out a small book from her pocket. She opened it as she began to read "Page 73. Dear Diary today I saw Kisuke-kun as he was tending to his field. At about noon he noticed his shirt was all wet from his sweat and removed his shirt to reveal his perfectly tanned chest, his muscles quivering with hidden strength at every movement of his amazing" her mouth was covered over by Katsumi's hand as the girl fought to keep down the blood rushing to her red face.

"What do you want?" Katsumi whispered into Michiru's ear as she slowly took her hand from the other girl's mouth.

"I just want you to meet the psychic, and learn what you future holds for you." Katsumi hung her head in defeat as she motioned for Michiru to lead her to the psychic so she could get this over with. Michiru just hummed a happy tune as she skipped towards the small hut that the psychic was currently staying in. "I'm so happy that you decided to see it my way Katsumi and trust me you'll be much happier after you get your reading." Michiru stood at the entrance to the small hut bursting with excitement as her friend entered it.

"Well it definitely doesn't look like much in here." Katsumi continued to take in the room's appearance. It was a simple one room shack with plain white cloth used as dividers to separate the small room. The room was bare, hell there wasn't even a floor it was just dirt. However the entire room seemed to focus around a single table with two chairs on opposing sides. On top of it was a beautiful tapestry showing two dragons, one obsidian black and the other pure white, circling around a simple glass ball that seemed very foggy.

"Do you like the decorations?" An amused voice sounded from her left. She turned to notice an old man looking at her. He had long gray hair that fell around his shoulders, his skin was pale and wrinkled, but his brown eyes seemed glow with energy. "I often find myself simply staring at that tapestry trying to decipher its true meaning." The old man chuckled as he took a seat on one side of the table and motioned for her to sit in the opposite chair. "I take it that you are here to get a reading."

At this Katsumi seemed to return to the land of the living as she took her seat and huffed, "As if old man you're just fake who tells people what they want to hear so that you can take their money."

The old man began to chuckle, "I suppose that is true; however," at this the man took on a serious expression, "even though I tell them what they want to hear, I never lie. I simply do not tell them the whole truth; if their future is a grim one then I tell them in a way that gives them the most hope."

"Whatever old man lets just get this over with" Katsumi stated as she began plotting on how she would get her diary back from Michiru.

"Are you sure of that little one, for your tale is one that I cannot sugarcoat. If you wish to hear this you will have to listen to all that I can tell you." At this Katsumi seemed to show a little interest. "I am sure that your friend already told what her prediction was, am I correct."

"Yeah Michiru told me that she would be the inspiration of our worlds greatest warrior. Then she kept going on an on about how strong and handsome he would be and that she would use her love to make sure he always stayed on the right path." At this the old man gave her a small sad smile.

"I will ask one more time. Are you sure you want to know what your future holds?" At this Katsumi began to get a little nervous, but she gave a small hesitant nod. "Very well. We will start with your friend. It is not her love which inspires this great warrior, but it is her death." At this Katsumi gave out a gasp. "I am saddened to say this but our country will be devoured in a war. During the initial siege of this city she will suffer a great deal at the hands of the enemy soldiers." As the man spoke Katsumi began to have a strange urge to stare at the glass ball before her.

Slowly images started to appear in the small glass ball. At first it was blurry but it slowly became clearer to her. Katsumi's stomach began to turn as she looked at the image of an older Michiru lying in an alley completely naked with bruises littered all over her body. In her eyes unshed tears were waiting to roll down her cheeks as she seemed to be trying to breathe unsuccessfully. That was when Katsumi noticed the cut on her neck. It was thin obviously done with a very sharp tool, and each time Michiru tried to breathe a white substance seemed to bubble out of the cut mixing with the blood from the wound. Katsumi could not handle the intense image as she immediately began to empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground next to her.

"It is upon her grave that you swear to avenge her life to become the greatest warrior so that you may deal the ultimate punishment for your enemies. So that in the name of righteousness you may strike down the wicked." As Katsumi listened tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "You will become the greatest warrior and upon the throne of your ultimate victory you shall die as a hero of legends." At this another image began to form in the small glass ball showing an older woman with her hair and eyes in a stunning red armor standing atop a hill, in her hand a simple Katana drips blood onto the already blood soaked ground, behind her a thousand men lay on the ground dead or dying. Slowly the woman began fall as well, she landed on one knee showing the multitude of weapons sticking out of her back as blood slowly flowed from the corners of her mouth. Katsumi could not help but notice the woman had a content smile on her face when she finally collapsed.

"However, this is just the beginning of your life. As your soul slowly leaves your body it is drifts down to hell. For no matter how pure a warrior such as yourself may never know eternal paradise. In hell you become their greatest weapon a being of unmatched power." Slowly the image of the woman in the ball began to change shape turning into a large nine-tailed fox. "Although it is your soul you are lost within it, your mind long ago given into despair. As a result your mind only registers one thing: destruction. You will destroy all in your path and you will continue to do so for centuries." At this the glass ball began to show images of the fox destroying entire villages killing everything that it could see and then moving on to the next village. "However, there is hope, for one day you will meet your king and your love. He is one, born amongst humans but not one of them an immortal who escapes the grasp of time itself. As you gaze upon his face you will be calmed and your despair will vanish. As his first great act he will restore your mind and you shall find peace with him. Should you follow him you will serve the king whose power can bring peace even to hell itself." Slowly the image melted to show the face of a small baby with a tuft of blond hair on its head, and two glowing sapphire eyes.

* * *

(Konohagakure October 10)

"The hokage has arrived keep the beast at bay, we will win!" A young jounin yelled out as he charged the great nine-tailed kitsune and was immediately crushed under a large paw. The Kyuubi turned to growl at the new presence on the battlefield. It quickly lashed out with a tail and scored a hit against the giant toad.

Gamabunta pulled out his small sword as he prepared for combat only to get hit across his left eye by one of the beasts tails, "This idea of yours better work kid I don't really want to die yet" Gamabunta said gruffly as he jumped back to fire his water bullets at the beast. He continued to use long distance attacks in hopes of keeping the beast's attention without taking too much damage.

"Alright Gamabunta I'm almost done we need to get close to the Kyuubi now." Gamabunta only grunted as he headed towards the great fox as the Yondaime went through the final handseals for his technique. The Kyuubi stared down the toad as it approached; however, it was distracted as it suddenly felt a huge amount of charka being used by the small human on top of the toads head. As the great beast lifted its gaze it stopped on a small bundle tied tightly to the man's chest. As the Kyuubi watched the bundle it started to twitch and move revealing the face of a small baby with a tuft of blond hair on its head, and two glowing sapphire eyes. Slowly memories began to replay through the great beasts head as Katsumi's mind returned to her once more. As soon as the Kyuubi froze and its killing intent disappeared Minato seized his opportunity to use the last of his will to move the hand of the shinigami to rip the soul out of the kyuubi and seal it into his son. Of course the shock was only there for a minute because as soon as it felt the cold grip of the shinigami on its soul the beast began to thrash about wildly. In the end though it proved futile as the kyuubi's soul was forcibly ripped out of its body.

"Hehe I told you it would work Gamabunta." Unfortunately for Minato, Gamabunta was already gone the charka used to keep him on this plane already exhausted. He held his son tight to his chest intent on taking all of the damage of the fall himself, but he felt himself being grabbed by a strong pair of arms.

"That was one hell of a show kid." Minato looked up only to see the face of his sensei staring right back at him.

"I told you that I would kick that damn fox's ass. Hehehe the dumbass never even saw it coming." As he said this his eyes began to close as his skin became pale as the last of his life began leaving him. Slowly tears began to roll down the cheeks of the gama sennin as he looked down at his student.

"Hey there blondie you can't die on me yet you still have one job left." At this Minato's eyes slowly opened to look at his sensei in curiosity. Jiraya swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked back towards his student. "What's his name?" At that the Hokages face split into a large grin.

"His name is Naruto." With that final statement the hokage passed on, the large grin never fading even as small tears landed on his face as his mentor cried for the loss of his greatest student.


	2. Chapter 1

The King: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Hiashi I have called you here in order to discuss the final wishes of the late Yondaime hokage." Hiashi stood before the Sandaime with his usual stoic expression. "I would like for you to read this letter that was left for me." With that the hokage pulled out a small envelope from one of the drawers of the old desk and handed it over to Hiashi. He took the letter and scanned the front which stated, _Open in the case that both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina have not survived the Kyuubi's attack_, feeling a sense of dread he quickly opened it.

_Hey there old man, if you're reading this it means that I succeeded in sealing the Kyuubi into my son. Obviously since we won't be there his heritage can not yet be known so it is probably best for him to take Kushina's surname at least until he can defend himself. I have been doing some research on Jinchuuriki and have found that they are either treated as a hero or a demon depending on the village they are raised in. I would love nothing more than for him to be seen as a hero, but I have always been optimistic in my views and that has cost me in the past. So I would like to leave my son in the care of my teammate Hiashi. Don't tell him I said this but he's like the brother I never had and I trust him with my life, he will know exactly what to do with my son. I leave everything, in regards to my son, to Hiashi's discretion._ _If I forgot anything else I'm sure you can find an answer to it. _

_ Yondaime Hokage,_

_ Namikaze Minato _

At the end of the letter Hiashi could feel the tears that were in his eyes. He knew that Minato had died but he was so busy trying to keep everything together during the attack that the loss of his friend had yet to hit him. His best friend was dead and all that was left of him was a small child not even a day old. Not only that, but the boy was left in his care. Slowly he looked up to the hokage after once again schooling his emotions, "I accept and will raise his son as if he were my own."

"That is good to hear." With that the old hokage let a small smile make its way onto his face. "I am planning to show him to the people tonight..." unfortunately the hokage never got to finish his sentence as Hiashi quickly cut him off.

"No. The village will not be made aware of this child, at least not yet."

Sarutobi lost his smile as he heard this and decided to refute, "Hiashi this village deserves to see its hero. I am positive that he will be received with joy."

"I am sorry, but I cannot agree with you on this matter. If his burden is revealed he will become nothing more than a scapegoat for this village."

At that statement Sarutobi grit his teeth, "Do you honestly think so little of this village? They are a great people I know they will follow the wishes of the Yondaime." Even as Sarutobi made his passionate declaration Hiashi kept his face in a neutral expression and never broke eye contact.

"I know that they are a great people, Minato proved that to me long ago." Hiashi hung his head with a sad smile on his lips.

"If you know that how can you possibly deny them their hero?"

"Because unlike my teammate I know that they are still people. On top of that they have just survived the single greatest tragedy our village has ever had. If we give them the boy now they will not see him as a hero. So many people lost family, friends, and lovers and they need to cope with that. The boy would be the focal point for their despair and they would hate him for it." As the words sank in, Sarutobi knew the truth behind them and he gained a sullen look. "However, there is hope." At this Sarutobi looked up at Hiashi once more. When he met Hiashi's eyes a smile formed on the clan head's face. "You said it your self they are a great people. All they need is time to cope with their loss, a chance to confront their despair and overcome it. Then once they overcome this tragedy we will reveal their hero to them, and he will be received with love and respect as he should be."

Galvanized by the young man's speech Sarutobi could not stop himself from smiling "It would seem that my successor was very wise to choose you as his son's caretaker." Slowly the aged ninja stood from his chair, "I suppose it is time I took you to the child."

* * *

Hiashi stood in front of the large gates to the Hyuuga compound with a small wrapped bundle in his arms. The two guards bowed to him before they began to open the gates allowing him entrance. Hiashi walked across the walkway straight towards the main branch living quarters. As soon as he entered the mansion like house he turned to his right facing one of the many branch members. "Gather everyone to the clan meeting room I have an announcement."

"Of course Hiashi-sama." With that the branch member gave a small bow and left to gather the clan together. With that message sent he quickly made his way up to his wife. He found her in their bedroom pressing flowers. As soon as he entered the room she turned her attention to focus on him and noticed the small bundle in his arms.

"A gift for me," at that her eyes became large and began to water as she sniffed, "so you really are cheating on me." Hiashi already used to his wife's strange sense of humor simply smiled at her.

"Now, now Hikari this gift isn't just for you you'll have to learn to share." At that she crossed her arms and began to pout. However, that disappeared as Hiashi handed the small bundle to her. She quickly realized it was a small child and she nearly melted when the little child managed to pull one of his arms out to reach for her face. He had bright beautiful blond hair and very cute little birth marks adorning his cheeks along with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that she had ever seen. "I'd like to introduce you to Hyuuga Naruto, the newest addition to our family." If Hikari even heard Hiashi she did not show it as she began to play with the little baby.

"Aren't you just the cutest, and such a strong grip for one so young." Hikari continued to just blab mindless nonsense as Naruto attempted to pull her finger and place it into his mouth.

That is until Hiashi interrupted with a small cough, "As much as I enjoy being completely ignored it is time for Naruto to be introduced to the entire family."

Hikari turned to him and stood up quickly, "Well then what are you just standing around for we need to get to the meeting." Hikari walked past him still cooing to the small child in her arms. Hiashi let a few tears fall as she left, he knew that his wife wouldn't pay as much attention to him once they had a child, but that was just cruel.

* * *

The entire Hyuuga clan sat inside of a single room within the main branch house. It was very large with hundreds of pads littering the floor; the pads were used to sit on during these meetings. They created a circle around the very center of the room where the person speaking would stand. Hiashi stood in the middle of the room stoic as ever with his wife just a few feet to his left holding the small bundle. Given the fact that she was about seven months pregnant she was situated in a chair instead of sitting on one of the pads. Hiashi took one final look around the room to make sure that everyone was in attendance before he spoke. "I have called this meeting for two reasons. The first reason pertains to the attack of the Kyuubi. As you know most of the village was destroyed; our own compound was spared since we were on the opposite side of the village. As such tomorrow all able bodied people except for the estate guards shall be heading out to help in the rebuilding of the village." Most of the older members had a grim look on their face as they recalled the past few days that the village had gone through. "The second reason I have called you here is to introduce my son Hyuuga Naruto." At this most of the clan had a confused expression on their faces, they knew that Hikari was due to give birth but not for a few more months. Hiashi walked over to his wife and took the small bundle from her and removed the cloth as he held the infant for everyone to see.

"This is insanity, you wish to make this commoner your eldest son and heir to this clan?" The man who made the outburst stood facing Hiashi his forehead bare marking him as a member of the main branch. Hiashi glared at his father with just enough killer intent to make him shut up.

"I do not recall claiming him to be the heir to this clan, but you will show him the respect he deserves." At this point Hiashi looked at everyone around him as he let his killing intent flow freely. "He is not my son by blood so he cannot be the heir; however, he shall be raised as my son. I give this warning now, should you raise a hand against him you will face my wrath, is that understood?"

His speech was met with a resounding, "Hai Hiashi-sama."

With that said Hiashi turned around to hand Naruto back into Hikari's waiting arms, "You are all dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room quickly leaving just Hiashi and Hikari. "Well that went much smoother than I expected." He looked up to Hikari and noticed she was playing with Naruto again.

She noticed him and looked, "Sorry dear, did you say something?" Hiashi just sniffled as he wiped a few tears from his face and motioned for his wife to make their way back up to the bedroom.

* * *

(December 27, Konohagakure Hospital)

Two months after the attack of the Kyuubi found Hiashi sitting next to Hikari in the hospital, his recently born daughter in the caring embrace of her mother. Both Hiashi and Hikari were relieved to have their little Hinata with them, but there was still an air of restlessness and unease about them. Although their daughter was perfectly healthy and normal their son was a different story. There were a couple of things wrong and they were waiting for the doctor to come back and give them the details on their child's various oddities. The first one they noticed on the very same night that Hiashi had brought him home. Hikari had stayed up all night attempting to get Naruto to go to sleep, but to no avail. Eventually Hikari had succumb to her own exhaustion and fell asleep sitting up with little Naruto in her arms. Hiashi awoke to see Hikari passed out as Naruto chewed on one of her long locks of hair. After a few nights of the same thing happening they brought him to the doctor. He was kept in a solitary room over night monitored by camera. He did nothing for six hours except to stare straight ahead, since the room was absolutely barren nothing caught the infant's attention. In the end the doctor said that Naruto was sleeping with his eyes open, But his parents had their doubts. The second noticeable oddity was that Naruto was the perfect child. He never cried even once, in fact the only sound he seemed to make was the almost constant giggling that accompanied his ever-present smile. However, all of this was nothing compared to his growth. He was growing exceedingly fast, only two weeks ago he had begun crawling around and only a week later he was beginning to stand on his own.

His thoughts immediately came to an end as the door to the room opened to reveal their doctor, Akio, and the Sandaime Hokage. In the Hokage's arms was Naruto attempting to reach up and grab the hat from the old man's head. "Hiashi, what I have heard about your son is very disturbing."

Akio took that as his cue to explain what he had found out about the young Hyuuga, "I have found multiple abnormalities in your son. Most noticeable is his rate of growth although he was born only two months ago he is physically about 18 months old. If this rate continues then we can expect his maximum lifespan to be no more than fifteen years." At this revelation Hikari grabbed her husbands hand and squeezed it tightly in her own. Hiashi turned his head and gave her his best reassuring look. "At the same time although all his organs are function properly he does not appear to need them." Seeing everyone's confused expression he continued his explanation, "I have noticed through a series of tests that he does not require rest or sustenance, his body just never gets tired. While my tests have only proved that to be true with his digestive system I assume it is the same with all his organs."

At this point the Hokage spoke up, "So as of now we know that this child requires no food or rest, and possibly may not even need to breathe. However it would seem that the cost of all these gifts is an early grave." With that a morbid silence fell upon the room as Hiashi contemplated what to do with his son. "You must choose now Hiashi. If the child is to become a shinobi he will have to begin training as soon as he can walk in order to combat his rapidly shrinking lifespan."

"He will need far more than that Hokage-sama. The fact that he does not require sleep will help, but it won't be enough. As soon as he is capable he will have to learn kage bunshin even if he can only create a single clone it should, theoretically, cut his training time in half." At this the Hokage nodded his agreement, and Hiashi turned to look at his wife. "Through tragic consequences Naruto's life has been cut short, but his will of fire will burn greater than any other, I know this to be true."

* * *

(3 years later)

Naruto laid on the roof of the main branch building staring up at the stars as they danced in the black sky. He had grown up now for all, intents and purposes he was an adult both mentally and physically. He was about 6' 1" with a lithe, but extremely powerful figure. Muscle rippled under his flawless skin, proof of his incredible regenerative abilities. His hair was left in a short spiky mess on top of his head and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. He wore a yukata much like Hiashi except that instead of it being white with gray trimming his was black with silver trimming. Under that he had black pants that were tapped at the ankle and connected to black standard shinobi open-toed shoes. He carried no weapons with him except for a single pack of one hundred senbon attached to his right thigh.

Naruto often used the night to simply relax and think. It was very calming to simply stare up into the stars and he would often spend hours doing just that. Tonight was no different as he found himself laying down on the roof of his home staring into the heavens. As Naruto allowed his mind to wander his thoughts slowly began to revolve around his training. Although he had physically grown at an astounding rate it was nothing compared to the growth of his skills in the shinobi arts. When he began training he grew at an acceptable pace, but once the hokage taught him kage bunshin and explained the secret to it, his training exploded. Every day he would create as many clones as he could and then have them do everything from charka control to learning the most advanced sealing theories. As all of the clones worked on the mental aspect all Naruto himself had to do was train his body. He would work to increase his strength and stamina and then go through all of the katas that his clones had learned. In other words as he trained his body to peak physical conditions his clones had sharpened his mind into one of the most dangerous in Konoha.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he heard a surprised gasp followed by muffled screams coming from beneath him. He froze as he realized that he was lying right above Hinata's room. His terror only grew as he heard the window slide open. He bolted upright just in time to see a figure dart out of the opening with a small bag over his shoulder.

* * *

Kijimuta Sadao the supposed diplomat from cloud was running as fast as he could through the dense forest of Konoha. He was making his way back to Kumo to complete the mission. He wore dark gray shinobi pants with a similarly colored shirt under a black vest. He had steel-toed combat boots and the symbol for Kumo was scratched into the steel toe covers matching the headband he wore proudly upon his forehead. He was currently about a mile north of Konoha and was moving at an insane speed. However, no matter how far he got Sadao could never get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him. He could not sense any charka signatures nearby and none of the traps he set had been triggered yet. He jumped to the next tree branch his left leg extended out to land on the next branch. Then seemingly out of nowhere a senbon pierced straight through through his left knee. It went about half way through and stuck inside the joint of his knee. As soon as his foot made contact with the branch all of his weight compressed his joint on top of the senbon. Sadao screamed in pain as he fell to the forest floor. The bag flew from his grasp and landed safely in the waiting arms of a man standing no more than three feet before him. Sadao snapped his head up to glare at his attacker; however, as soon as he saw the man's face all of his anger was replaced with shock as he looked at the man before him with one thought 'The Yellow flash is still alive, this changes everything'. Unfortunately for Sadao that was his last thought before the world blacked out; with a simple chop to the neck he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Wow that guy really spaced he didn't even seem to notice when I started walking towards him." Carefully Naruto set down the bag and opened it up to reveal a small three year old Hinata with puffy eyes and dried tears on her cheeks.

"Nii-san!" Immediately she jumped into his arms and began to cry into his yukata as she held him as tightly as her little arms allowed. "I was so scared nii-san." Hinata managed to choke out between sobs.

Naruto held her as he rubbed her back, "Don't worry Hinata I'm here and I'll protect you." Hinata pulled her head back a little so that she could look Naruto in the eyes. He gave her a comforting smile as he continued to rub her back. Naruto felt several presences approaching their position. Hinata had fallen asleep curled up in his arms her head resting against his chest. Hiashi and the Hokage along with several ANBU members landed in front of Naruto in the small clearing. Before any one could speak Naruto decided to give the status on the present situation, "I have apprehended and detained the attempted kidnapper." As he spoke Naruto looked directly into Hiashi's eyes, he could easily see the pride in his father's eyes.

Hiashi spoke first, "Naruto I am very proud of you, what you have done here today is quite the accomplishment."

Naruto responded quickly, "Well it really wasn't all that much."

"Not that much, are you kidding me?" The Hokage had a deadpanned expression on his face, "You single handedly stopped a man who was able to escape, without being seen, from a compound full of people who can see through walls. That is quite an amazing feat."

At that Naruto looked a little embarrassed as he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Actually I just took out his knee. As soon as he saw me he just completely froze up. It looked like he had gone into shock or something. Finding it strange that any enemy would simply freeze up the Hokage wondered what could have caused. Suddenly the answer came to him as he looked at Naruto.

'Of course Naruto looks exactly like his father almost anyone would probably mistake him for Minato.' With that newest piece of information an idea began to hatch inside of the old man's head. 'I will have to have interrogation confirm my hunch', but if he was right and this Kumo nin thought that Naruto was Minato. Then a whole bunch of opportunities to put a little fear back into Konaha's enemies were presenting themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

The King: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Yamada Daisuke stood in the reception room of the Hokage tower. He was a short fat man no more than about 5'3" with greasy black hair that just reached his shoulders. His group was given very specific instructions directly from the Raikage. _Should_ _Kijimuta not arrive at the rendevous point within three days of the beginning of his mission his mission is a failure and he is assumed to be dead. If this should happen then you Daisuke shall enact our back-up plan and demand the head of the Hyuuga clan as compensation for the death of one of our best soldiers._ Daisuke's job was simple since Sadao had been killed attempting to capture a Hyuuga; he just had to deny any plots to kidnap a Hyuuga and threaten the peace-loving fool with war should his demands not be met. This would be his easiest negotiation in a long time.

"The Hokage will see you now." Daisuke looked towards the chuunin who had spoke to him and turned to follow the chunnin. He was led through a hallway to a large pair of wooden doors with an ANBU member on both sides. The two ANBU nodded to the chuunin and opened the doors for Daisuke. He looked inside to see the Hokage at his desk; he walked in with a smug smile on his face. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Good afternoon Hokage-dono." Sarutobi Hiruzen stood to greet the small diplomat from Kumo.

"Good afternoon Yamada-san. Now what could be so important that Kumo would send its best diplomat down to Konoha."

"I have come to retrieve the body of Kijimuta-san." The Hokage's eyes hardened at that statement and Daisuke felt the breath leave his lungs. Daisuke began to sweat under the Hokage's gaze this was unreal. It wasn't killing intent Daisuke was use to that, this feeling was completely different it felt as if the air itself became heavier.

"You say that as if Kijimuta-san was dead. Now what reason could you possibly have to believe that he is dead." Daisuke tried to retort to say something, but he couldn't breathe. Suddenly the oppressive aura disappeared, "A slip of the tongue perhaps. You must have been sent to relieve him of his duties." Daisuke nodded in the positive as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "You should be more careful Yamada-san mistakes like that could be very bad in your profession. Now if you would follow me I will personally escort you to Kijimuta-san."

* * *

Daisuke had to give the Hokage credit he was wise and had easily discovered the reason for Daisuke's visit. However, the Hokage had one weakness and that was that Konoha could not go to war. While it certainly had the numbers for a war it was currently lacking leadership. The Hokage himself was a great man and no doubt a magnificent leader, but to win he would require generals who could lead from the field. Unfortunately Konoha was fresh out of generals the sannin were either out wandering the elemental nations or defected, the legendary White Fang had killed himself, and the Yellow Flash was killed by the Kyuubi. All that was left was the clan heads of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, both of whom were known to let pride obscure their better judgment. Konoha would require at least one more general if it were to go to war.

"Where exactly are we headed Hokage-dono."

The Hokage looked over his shoulder before responding "We are headed to the hospital, it would seem that Kijimuta-san has been having some knee problems." Daisuke smiled on the inside just having Sadao hospitalized is enough reason to threaten war on Konoha. He followed the Hokage straight past the main desk in the hospital to room 107. Hiruzen opened the door allowing Daisuke to see inside. Immediately he noticed the other person who got out of his chair as soon as the door had opened. No doubt the person was a low rank ninja left to guard Sadao, but something about him seemed so familiar. The golden hair and crystalline blue eyes drew his attention, something seemed so familiar. Daisuke knew that face but the name escaped him until the man suddenly disappeared nothing but a small yellow flash to signify him ever being there.

Daisuke's eyes began to widen imperceptibly as the information sunk into his brain. 'The Yellow Flash is still alive.'

"Alright as you can see Kijimuta-san is in perfect health. Now will you be staying here to continue negotiating or will you return to Kumo."

Daisuke's mind was going a mile a minute, but one thought was clear, 'I need to get back to Kumo and report this immediately.' "I am sorry Hokage-dono but we must return to Kumo immediately."

"Very well, I am sorry that we could not create a peace treaty. I hope that we can become allies in the future."

* * *

The Hokage allowed himself a small smile as he leaned back into his chair. Everything had worked perfectly and in no time rumor of the second Yellow Flash would be spreading across the elemental countries. Now all he needed was an appropriate stage to show off Naruto. The best choice would be a chuunin exam since it is held before a large audience with High officials from each country in attendance. However, until he could find the appropriate time he needed a way to hide Naruto from the rest of the world. ANBU was a good choice with each person being given a separate identity they were well hidden from the other ninja villages, but this had a major flaw. Anyone in ANBU above Naruto's rank would have access to his file, and he needed Naruto hidden even from Konoha or more specifically Danzo. That left only one possibility. The branch of ANBU who were completely unknown even to the village they served, Hunter-nin.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, "You may enter." The door opened to reveal Hyuuga Naruto dressed in his usual attire. "Please take a seat Naruto I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Before we get to that I would like to know if your plan for the Kumo delegate was successful." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto who reciprocated it in kind.

"IT went far better than I had hoped, and it is all thanks to you. As soon as you disappeared Yamada went into shock I honestly thought he was going to start dragging Kijimuta back to Kumo in his haste to leave." With that the Hokage let out a small chuckle as he remembered the look on Daisuke's face. Once he calmed down he leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk as he knitted his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. "However, that brings me back to the reason I called you here. I would like to do the same thing, but on a much larger scale. My hope is to get you into a chuunin exam so that you can be revealed to the world as the Second Yellow Flash. But I will need time to set everything up for something like that. Until that time it would be best for you to stay hidden so I would like for you to become a Hunter-nin. It will allow you time to train and could prove to give you invaluable battle experience."

Naruto seemed to think over the proposition before asking a few questions, "I just have a few questions. First, what limitations will I have? Second, how often must I report to you? And how will you contact me should anything go wrong?" The Hokage could already tell that Naruto was going to do a wonderful job as a Hunter-nin.

"The only limitation you have is that you may only attack Hunter-nin. Of course if someone else attacks you, you may defend yourself. The second two questions have one answer. We will be using a summoned Ninken to find you once it appears you will give it a report on your current status and it shall bring that back to me. Should I need to send you a message the Ninken shall bring it to you. Do you have any other questions?"

* * *

(2 Years Later)

"What are you?" Aoi Rokusho began to hyperventilate as the reality of his situation began to dawn on him. Aoi had been sent with a team of six other jounin from Amegakure to wipe out a small civilian village that had failed to pay their taxes for the past three years. It was supposed to be a simple job, dirty and gruesome, but simple non the less. However, about two miles away from the village all hell had broken loose. A man, no a demon, had jumped out of a tree just in front of them and instantly the heads of the three men in the front of the group exploded in a shower of blood. Two more men found senbon logged cleanly into their jugular veins, and the last one found a hand protruding out of the back of his chest with what appeared to be one of his lungs held in its grip. That was it in less than one minute six jounin had been brutally slaughtered leaving Aoi to face this demon on his own.

"Pathetic" hearing the voice of the man before him pulled Aoi out of his state of shock. Carefully he studied the man before him. He was covered in blood and his right arm seemed to have chunks of flesh stuck to it no doubt from the man he had impaled. However, most frightening was the face; it was covered with a plain white mask with no distinguishable characteristics except for the symbol of Konohagakure imprinted on the forehead. "Aoi Rokusho B-rank missing-nin of Konohagakure. While it is true that I did not expect much from you I thought you would do more than fall down and piss yourself." Aoi looked down he had pissed his pants he hadn't even noticed. "Oh well I have places to be so I'll be quick." Before Aoi could react both of his hands were pinned to the ground by senbon and the Hunter-nin was standing next to him Raijin in hand. With one smooth swing of the legendary blade Aoi was decapitated.

Naruto quickly placed the head into a bag and then sealed the bag and the Raijin into a scroll. Then he proceeded to take all of the bodies of the ninja and put them into a large pile. Once all of the bodies were piled he lit them up with a Goukakyu no jutsu to get rid of the bodies. Now he could return to his temporary base of operations, hopefully Katsumi would have something that he could eat.

* * *

After three hours of travel Naruto finally made it back to his temporary base of operations, a small shack just west of the border of Fire country and Rain country. It was an old outpost for the border guards that had been abandoned when the new outposts were built during the Third Great War. And if the smell permeating through the air was any indication then Katsumi had some meat on the fire.

As soon as he walked through the door he was greeted by Katsumi, "Welcome back goshujin-sama." Katsumi stood at about 5'11" with a thin and lithe body, built more for speed and flexibility than power. Her hair was a dark red and fell just past her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark red as well. She wore a blood red battle Kimono with a black trimming. On the back of her Kimono there was a giant silver dragon with its head bowed towards the outline of a man who stood before the dragon. Katsumi pulled the deer she had caught off of the fire and placed it onto one of the countertops before looking over towards Naruto. When she finally looked at him a small frown appeared on her face. "You're covered in blood again." Naruto ignored her as he grabbed a bottle of water and started chugging it. "Oh well I guess you'll just have to take a bath."

Naruto spit out the water he was drinking, and pointed at Katsumi threateningly; "Hell no, don't take one step towards me. I'm not taking one of your 'baths'."

Katsumi put two fingers to her forehead as she sighed, "I don't understand why you never want to take a bath. I guess I'll just have to pin you down again." As soon as she said that Naruto tried to run out the door only to run into a red wall of energy. "You know it's useless to try and run, after all I am the only one you can never get away from. Now why don't you tell me why exactly you never want to take a bath."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Katsumi, "You know exactly why."

"But doesn't it feel good to get clean. Besides I like cleaning you up, and you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you." Katsumi drove her point home by making her eyes as big and tearful as she could while quivering her lower lip.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the display, "Fine, but I only got blood on my upper body." Naruto pulled off his yukata leaving him in his black battle pants. As soon as she saw this Katsumi's eyes gained a maniacal gleam. Slowly she walked up to him and placed one hand against his chest as she pushed him against the wall. She began to run her tongue against his throat licking off the blood.

She pulled her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "See doesn't it feel good to get cleaned up once in a while. Don't worry I'll make sure your spotless once I'm done." Katsumi continued to 'clean' Naruto and true to her word he was spotless. When she had finished Katsumi rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and placed her hands against his chest. Slowly her hands began to slide down his midsection until the gripped the hem of his pants. "Now we don't want to stop here I'll have to clean all of you."

"I am sorry to disrupt." Katsumi's head snapped over in the direction of the voice with a murderous look in her eye. She was so close, Naruto would do whatever she wanted and this damn dog had to ruin her chance. The dog walked up to NAruto allowing him to pull a note from the dog's collar. "The Hokage has requested you return to the village. Do you wish to send him a letter back or am I dismissed."

"If Hokage-sama wishes our return then we will report to him directly. You may leave."

"Very well, best of luck to you two." With that the dog disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As soon as the dog had disappeared Katsumi turned around and put her hands back on Naruto's chest, but he brushed them off and handed her the note.

"Sorry, but we have to get back as soon as possible." Katsumi opened up the note and took a look at it.

_Naruto all of my preparations are complete return to Konoha as soon as possible, it is time to introduce the world to Hyuuga Naruto._

_Sandaime Hokage_

Katsumi huffed when she had finished reading the letter. "I'll teach this old man to interrupt my alone time with Naruto." A devious smirk worked its way onto Katsumi's face as she pondered how to pay back the Hokage.


End file.
